1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a new antibiotic designated BU-4146T and to a process for the microbiological preparation, isolation and purification of BU-4146T in substantially pure form. BU-4146T is useful as an antifungal and antitumor agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The BU-4146T antibiotic of the present invention is a novel member of the glutarimide group of antibiotics. Spectral studies indicate it is composed of a 1-hydroxy-2(3-glutarimidyl)ethyl group and an unsaturated 12-membered lactone ring.
Among the glutarimide antibiotics, BU-4146T is structurally similar to streptimidone (protomycin) and 9-methylstreptimidone which have an acyclic unsaturated ketone side chain.
Streptimidone has the structure ##STR1## and is disclosed in Antibiot. and Chemother. 10: 9-16, 1960 and J. Am. Chem. Soc. 82: 5500-5506, 1959.
9-Methylstreptimidone has the structure ##STR2## and is disclosed in J. Antibiotics 27 (3): 206-214, 1974.
BU-4146T is clearly differentiated from the above-described glutarimide antibiotics by its unique 12-membered lactone side chain and its strong antitumor activity.